


H is for Hawaii

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Illya learns that retirement has made Napoleon lazy--but not if he can help it.  Post-retirement.





	H is for Hawaii

Illya relaxed as he reclined on his beach chair, hearing the calls of the tropical birds and the sound of the waves, and smelling the fragrant Hawaiian flowers that surrounded their beachside bungalow. Another sound from the inside of the bungalow proved to be nothing more than Baba Yaga enthusiastically going at her scratching post.

Illya glanced beside him, smiling as he saw Napoleon in another beach chair, basking in the sun—awake or asleep, Illya wasn’t sure; sometimes, it was hard to tell.

Though now 41 years of age, the last year in Hawaii had been good to Napoleon; helping to maintain their home had toned his body, and the tropical sun had given him a noticeable tan. The only thing that betrayed Napoleon’s age were the gray hairs sneaking into his temples, and even they didn’t take away from his appearance at all. In fact, it only seemed to improve his look.

As for Illya, he protected himself from the sun as best as he could, and his fair hair helped to mask any gray ones. His appearance hadn’t changed--too much, that is; the lack of running around chasing after THRUSHies meant that his impressive caloric intake wasn’t getting burned off as usual. He had put on a few pounds as a result, but was mostly fit and didn’t seem to mind too much.

The calls of a particularly persistent bird caused Napoleon to stir; it turned out that he had been asleep after all. Slowly, he awakened, idly checked the time on his watch, let out a small “Meh,” and returned back to relaxing.

At least he tried to—the phone that was sitting on the small table between them rang. Napoleon grumbled quietly, and then made a feeble, lazy attempt to grab the phone without even looking at it, and missed by a foot.

“Can you get that, Illya?”

Illya rolled his eyes and reached for the phone.

“Solo and Kuryakin Investigations,” he greeted. “…A jewelry heist at a Honolulu hotel?” He moved the receiver away from his mouth for a moment. “What do you think, Napoleon?”

“Sounds intriguing, but there’s one problem.”

“What’s that?”

“…This is going to involve getting up, isn’t it?”

Illya rolled his eyes again in response and returned to the phone call.

“We’ll take the case,” he said. “We’ll be in Honolulu in two hours.” He paused as Napoleon now flopped over onto his stomach on the beach chair; it seemed that his partner wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon. “…Make that three hours.” He shook his head and ended the call. “You are _incorrigible_!”

“’m retired,” Napoleon mumbled.

“Yes, and then 90% of the time you complain about how bored you are with nothing to do, and then you have a mid-life crisis! This jewelry heist will, at least, provide us with a bit of excitement and something to do!”

“…Yeah, guess you’re right,” Napoleon admitted.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

“…You just said we’ve got three hours…” Napoleon trailed off and couldn’t help but smirk as Illya began to chide him in no less than three different languages.

It was nice to know that even after all this time, some things were still the same.


End file.
